


Deja Vu

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Mentioned Spain (Hetalia), POV Multiple, World War II
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Dalam perjalanan melintas laut, keduanya bertemu. “Aku rindu kamu,” ujar salah satu dari mereka—dan berbalas atau tidak, pernyataan itu tidak benar adanya.
Relationships: England & South Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya.

_Akhir tahun 1940._

Francis mengerutkan kening. Ruang makan kosong. Padahal, Francis berani sumpah Arthur beberapa menit lalu ada di sini. Ia sendiri baru saja keluar dari dapur, menyeduhkan teh (yang mana itu menyebalkan, tapi ia harus rela melakukannya kalau mau terus dibolehkan menetap). Diletakkannya nampan di atas meja dan ia mengajukan tanya pada kursi tanpa pemilik, "Artie?"

Seseorang muncul dari sebuah ruangan dengan menyibakkan tirai. Arthur keluar kamar mengenakan hitam-hitam—seragam prajurit angkatan laut Inggris.

Francis ternganga. "Lah. Pagi-pagi mau ke mana?"

Arthur mengambil topi yang tergantung pada paku di dinding. "Pergi."

Duh, itu sih Francis juga tahu. Ia mendesak lagi. "Memangnya mau ada penyerangan besar-besaran?" Lagi pula, kalau misalnya memang ada, sepenting apa serangan itu sampai-sampai Arthur melewatkan teh paginya?

Arthur mengenakan topinya, lalu memandangi Francis dengan tatapan aneh. "Kamu bodoh ya? Kamu pikir aku setertutup itu padamu, sampai-sampai Inggris ada penyerangan besar-besaran saja nggak akan kukatakan hingga Hari H? Tentu saja nggak mungkin."

Mendengarnya tentu saja Francis tersentuh, tetapi cepat-cepat ia tepiskan. Ia bisa menyimpan kesenangan itu untuk nanti; sekarang yang penting adalah Arthur mengesampingkan poin pembicaraan. "Oke, terus apa?" tanya Francis, dan begitu kalimat itu tersembur, ia teringat informasi yang Arthur berikan semalam. Hei. Bukannya ..., "Pagi ini hanya akan memberangkatkan satu kapal, ‘kan? Untuk menghancurkan kapal kargo Italia yang akan lewat."

"Nah, itu kamu tahu." Arthur mendekat. Tangannya meraih cangkir teh yang masih ada di atas nampan, dan mulai meminumnya. 

"Hanya begitu saja, dan kamu mau ikut serta?" protes Francis. "Itu kan bisa dilakukan oleh orang-orangmu. Mengantarkan kepergian mereka, menunggu mereka balik, dan menerima laporan kalau mereka berhasil menghancurkan kapal kargo itu. Ngapain ikut segala?"

Arthur belum menjawab, masih menghabiskan teh.

Francis menunggu. "Pelan-pelan minumnya."

Cangkir teh kembali diletakkan di atas nampan. Arthur menghela napas panjang. Ia mengangkat kepala, dan bertatapan dengan Francis. "Ada Lovino di sana."

Hening. 

Beberapa detik.

Giliran Francis yang menghela napas. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Kamu. Kamu, dan intuisimu yang nggak masuk akal itu ...," ucap Francis. Jelas tidak masuk akal, bagaimana bisa Arthur tahu Lovino ada di kapal berisi perlengkapan bantuan untuk pasukan Italia, ketika Arthur sekarang sedang bersamanya di sini? Tapi ia lelah berdebat. Terserah. "Titip salam sajalah."

Arthur tersenyum. Mengangguk.

*

Seperti yang telah diulang Francis, misinya sederhana: menyergap kapal kargo Italia yang melintasi lautan dan menenggelamkannya. Kapal kargo itu mengangkut peralatan senjata untuk membantu pasukan darat Italia yang sedang berperang dengan Inggris di Mesir. Tidak akan berubah banyak; bukan hal krusial yang membuat mereka lantas menang. Pasukan darat Inggris di Mesir sana toh akan tetap terdesak. Hanya saja, satu hal yang Arthur ketahui pasti, Inggris sedang berusaha memperlambat kekalahan hingga selama apa pun yang mereka bisa, dan kalau menenggelamkan kapal kargo adalah salah satunya, maka itulah yang akan mereka lakukan.

Bayangan kapal tampak dari kejauhan. Kapal kargo terkutuk itu. Arthur memandang. Dan tepat saat ia sadar bahwa di kapal itu ada Lovino, pandangannya menjadi tidak fokus. 

_Hei_ , batinnya, seolah sedang berdialog dengan diri sendiri. 

_Memangnya kalau ada Lovino di sana, terus kenapa?_

Benar; terus kenapa? Lain kalau di kapal sana ada Ludwig. Mereka bisa mengobrol seperti musuh lama—meskipun mereka juga musuh sekarang. Atau Feliciano. Mereka bisa mengobrol seperti teman lama yang sekarang bermusuhan—ya memang begitulah posisi keduanya sekarang sih. Pokoknya, Arthur kurang-lebih bisa mengira-ngira pertukaran tutur yang akan terjadi, kalau dengan Ludwig atau Feliciano. Nah, kalau Lovino ...?

"Arthur, kamu nggak ikutan?" 

Arthur menoleh. Pertanyaan itu datang dari awak penyergap terakhir yang belum meninggalkan kapal. Ia baru sadar bahwa kini kapal mereka telah berjejeran, dan terdengar suara gaduh dari kapal sebelah. Penyergapan sudah dimulai, dan Arthur menggeleng. "Pastikan semua kru kabin ditahan seperti biasanya saja."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk, lalu melompat ke kapal sebelah. Arthur memandang dari geladak samping kapal. Lompatan yang ringan, enteng, bahkan terkesan menyepelekan. Satu kaki memijak tepian kapal, menjadikannya pijakan untuk melompat begitu saja. Khas bajak laut dengan jam terbang merompak yang tinggi.

Arthur masih ada di situ hingga beberapa saat kemudian. Asap yang menutupi penglihatan menghilang secepat kedatangannya. Seperti dalam hitungan detik, Lovino seketika terlihat juga. Cukup jauh. Berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri geladak. Pandangan Arthur terarah lurus-lurus. Dua awaknya membawa pemuda itu kepadanya. Arthur hendak bertanya bagaimana bisa mereka tahu bahwa Lovino adalah personifikasi negara, tapi ia urungkan begitu teriakan-teriakan Lovino memasuki jangkauan pendengaran, "Kalian takkan bisa bunuh aku, aku Italia Selatan!" Dasar bodoh.

Yang makin bodoh adalah, Lovino belum sadar keberadaannya. Itu bodoh, dan sedikit menyebalkan, terutama ketika Arthur sudah bisa merasakan eksistensi Lovino melalui intuisi yang diyakinkan oleh angin laut ketika jarak mereka ratusan meter, sedangkan Lovino yang sudah sedekat ini masih tidak sadar-sadar juga.

"Aku Italia Selatan, kalian mau bawa aku ke mana—"

"Heh, kamu nggak bisa berharap orang-orang akan lantas melepaskanmu begitu kamu mengatakan itu."

Akhirnya Arthur bersuara tepat saat Lovino hanya berjarak empat jengkal darinya. (Kalau saja ia diam saja, Arthur yakin mereka akan bertubrukan.) Lovino tertegun; ia mendongak, dan, benar saja. Raut mukanya, yang seolah terseting _default_ meneriakkan aku-benci-dunia, seketika berubah terkejut. Ia kehilangan kata-kata untuk sesaat, kemudian menyemburkannya dalam suara bernada tinggi.

“Kamu ngapain ada di sini?!”

Muncul deh kekurangajarannya. Arthur menghela napas. Antonio jelas tidak mendidik Lovino dengan baik. Arthur mengangguk pada dua awak yang berdiri di sebelah kanan-kiri Lovino. "Kalian urus tawanan lainnya saja. Bantu tenggelamkan kapal kargonya juga." Itu sebenarnya hanyalah perintah untuk mengusir mereka, dan untunglah dua orang itu lekas menarik diri, tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

Lovino cukup kaget dengan cepatnya keadaan membebaskan dirinya: fakta bahwa mula-mula kedua tangannya dipegangi erat-erat dan ia dipaksa menyeret langkah ke sebuah titik yang tidak dipersiapkan sebelumnya, seketika berubah menjadi kebebasan yang aneh, ganjil, dan bahkan justru membuatnya sungkan. Ia memain-mainkan jemarinya, seolah-olah gestur itu mampu membuatnya lebih tenang. “Kamu salah kalau berpikir bisa menginterogasiku!”

 _Geez_. Bahkan agenda “menginterogasi” saja tidak ada di benak Arthur. Ia memalingkan muka, menatap ke arah laut yang tidak nampak tepiannya. “Nggak kok.”

“Terus apa?”

Pertanyaan bagus.

Terus apa? Arthur tidak memandang lawan bicara, tetapi kedua telinga sepenuhnya mendengarkan pemuda itu; pun isi kepalanya takjauh-jauh dari buntalan kata-kata yang berusaha dirunutkan satu per satu agar tertata, berisi jawaban untuk menanggapi kalimat sengit Lovino. Arthur tahu bahwa ia bisa saja ada di Mesir untuk membantu pasukan daratnya berperang dengan pasukan Italia. Atau ia bisa saja ada di pusat Inggris, sebagai salah satu pemegang kendali jalannya keputusan-keputusan. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya.

Di tengah-tengah perang yang berkecamuk, di tengah-tengah kekhawatiran orang-orang Inggris mengenai perlunya menimbun bahan pangan dan mengungsikan diri, di tengah-tengah pembacaan para petinggi dan pembaca alur perang di Inggris mengenai masa depan kerajaan mereka yang kini dalam ancaman tumbang, di tengah-tengah kekalutan itu, kecemasan itu, huruhara dan kepanikan itu … ia justru ada di sini. Pergi ke tengah laut. Menumpang kapal kecil. Menenggelamkan kapal kargo yang entahlah akan signifikan dalam mengubah jalannya perang atau tidak.

Niat impulsif yang dia putuskan begitu intuisinya menangkap bahwa ada Lovino di sana.

Tapi, yah, kembali lagi. Pertanyaan Lovino tadi. Memangnya, _kenapa_?

Arthur menatap Lovino. Masih membisu.

“A-apa?” Lovino berusaha menyergah sengit, tetapi kentara juga bahwa ia memasang sikap waspada.

“Minum teh di kabin yuk.”

“Hah?”

“Ikut aku.” Arthur berbalik badan, meniti langkah menyusuri geladak tanpa perlu menoleh untuk mengesahkan keberadaan Lovino. 

Sementara itu, Lovino sendiri masih ternganga. “Haaaah?”

*

Ada banyak hal yang sudah Lovino persiapkan setibanya di Mesir nanti. Misalnya, mengenai kata-kata yang perlu ia ucapkan ke Feliciano. Ia sudah membayangkan skenarionya di kepala, dan, pada sebagian besar bayangan-bayangan itu, Lovino mendapati dirinya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sesampainya di Mesir, para awak kabin akan menurunkan bahan pangan dan senjata yang dibawa dalam kapal kargo, lalu pergi. Atau kalau ternyata ada Feliciano di situ, barangkali Lovino akan menjitaknya, lalu pergi.

Apa pun itu, yang penting _bukan_ dihadang oleh kapal perahu Inggris dan tahu-tahu bertemu Arthur di sini. Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam bayangan Lovino. Tentu, ada skenario terburuk mengenai Italia sudah keburu kalah dan Feliciano keburu mati atau kapal kargo menghantam karang _dan dirinya sendiri yang keburu mati_ , tetapi tetap saja, tiba-tiba bertemu Arthur bukanlah bagian dari rencana.

Lovino menunduk, menatap secangkir teh di permukaan meja. Kini, dirinya dan Arthur sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di dalam kabin. Meja bundar kecil di tengah-tengah mereka, dengan dua cangkir teh di atasnya. Sudah dua kali Arthur menjulurkan tangan mengangkat cangkir miliknya, tetapi Lovino belum menyentuh sedikit pun.

Terasa seperti mimpi. Ini sedang perang, dan dua personifikasi dari dua negara yang sedang bertikai justru minum teh. Minum teh?! Arthur berjanji akan memberikannya pada Blok Poros setibanya mereka di Inggris, tetapi tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan keanehan yang menguar di kamar tersebut. Aneh. Ganjil. Bikin sungkan.

“Sudah menemukannya?” Ia akhirnya bertanya.

“Menemukan apa?”

“Jawaban,” jawab Lovino. “Dari pertanyaanku, kenapa kamu mau numpang kapal jelek ini, untuk ikut-ikutan menenggelamkan kapalku, sementara kamu bisa dengan mudah memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk istirahat atau mengkritisi jalannya perang?”

Arthur menatapnya.

Lovino menunggu, Pandangan mata Arthur seperti menandakan bahwa ia sudah punya jawaban. Sejak tadi, malah. Tetapi ia menunggu. Entahlah menunggu apa.

“Aku rindu kamu.” Begitu Arthur menjawab.

Dan itu _sangat_ aneh.

Lovino mengerutkan kening, berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak menampakkan keterkejutan. Alih-alih mempertanyakan apakah orang seperti dirinya pantas untuk dirindukan, ia justru lebih tertarik dengan hipotesis bahwa Arthur sedang sinting. Mulut Lovino membuka, dan setelah ragu-ragu sejenak, ia putuskan untuk tetap menyembur saja, “Di bagian mananya dari diriku yang kamu rindukan—?”

“Serius, kamu ngemis pujian?” potong Arthur, yang Lovino sadari segera sebagai interupsi karena salah mengartikan pertanyaannya. Bukan, bukan itu! Tapi, Arthur sudah keburu melanjutkan, “Kamu sangat pengin kusebut sebagai sosok yang punya kesan atau kharisma, begitu ya? Apakah ini salah Antonio yang takpernah memujimu atau kamu yang nggak layak menerima pujian?”

Simpati yang hampir saja Lovino sisihkan untuk Arthur segera ditahannya kuat-kuat. Sudi amat, memberikan rasa simpatinya pada pemuda kurang ajar ini! “Bukan itu maksudku,” gerundel Lovino kesal. “Maksudku, dari mananya coba, kamu rindu? Kepadaku pula. Nggak masuk akal. Kalau ke Feliciano mungkin bisa. Atau Ludwig. Tapi, ke aku?”

“Ya, rindu saja. Diterima kenapa sih, susah amat?”

“Kamu aneh banget!”

“Jangan kesenangan. Stok rindu sudah kuberikan pada semua orang dan binatang, ternyata masih sisa, jadilah kamu kebagian.”

Lovino nyaris saja tergerak untuk memuntahkan isi teh dalam cangkirnya tepat ke wajah Arthur. Apakah semua orang Inggris memang sepedas ini kalau bicara? Ia hanya memasang wajah sebal, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Energinya sudah telanjur terkuras habis untuk meluapkan emosi kekesalan. Ia meraih cangkir yang belum tersentuh, meminumnya, enggan mengatakan apa pun.

Begitu Lovino meletakkan cangkir kembali, ia menatap Arthur dan pemuda Inggris itu sedang menunduk menatap permukaan meja. Tatapannya membuat Lovino tersengat, merasakan perih—entah kenapa, entah dari mana, _entah bagaimana bisa_. Lovino seperti terlempar pada masa bertahun silam saat Antonio masuk ke dalam rumah sambil marah-marah ketika luka gores nan lebam bertebaran di sekujur tubuh.

 _“Kurang ajarlah pokoknya, dasar orang-orang Inggris memang barbar semua!”_ Suara Antonio seperti bergema di telinga Lovino, seiring dengan makin jelasnya masa lalu yang terekam oleh pandang matanya dulu, ketika ia masihlah taktahu apa-apa soal perang dan pengorbanan. Antonio membanting pintu, memukul meja dengan keras, bersandar pada tembok—lalu memerosotkan diri, hingga seluruh tubuhnya limbung, mendarat pada lantai. 

Lovino kecil sedang berlagak sibuk sendiri ketika panggilan, “Oi, Lovino!” pecah; membuatnya nyaris menjatuhkan gagang sapu kalau takcepat-cepat menyeimbangkannya. Ia buru-buru menghambur ke arah Antonio yang masih sibuk mengatur napas. Ia belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa ketika Antonio sudah menuding padanya, “Pokoknya, Lovino, yang namanya Arthur Kirkland itu menyebalkan, barbar, tanpa permisi, dan pantas diganjar! Mengerti?”

Tentu saja Lovino kecil _tidak_ mengerti. Tapi ia mengangguk saja. (Ia hanya perlu menanti malam datang, dan Antonio akan mabuk gin, dan melupakan kekesalan ini di pagi harinya.) Ia hendak kembali ke tempatnya semula, tidak memikirkan bentakan itu secara serius, tetapi tudingan Antonio turun dengan sendirinya dan Lovino menangkap perubahan tatapan mata itu, sebelum memutuskan untuk tetap berbalik badan dan meninggalkannya.

Kini, Lovino sadar bahwa memori itu tidak menempel di benaknya bertahun-tahun tanpa alasan. Ingatan itu tidak pernah pergi, karena menunggu hari ini. _Deja vu._ Kejadian yang datang kembali. Salah satu momen kamu-berkedip-maka-kamu-melewatkannya; air muka Antonio yang menunduk, seperti menerawang, seperti terlempar ke masa lalu. Seperti sedih. _Seperti Arthur._

_“Aku rindu kamu.”_

“Sebentar lagi kita sampai di galangan kapal,” ujar Arthur, terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga Lovino yang belum sepenuhnya bekerja, “setelah ini, kamu akan—”

“Aku juga.”

Arthur terpana.

Lovino sama saja. Ia mengatakannya lagi, lebih untuk dirinya sendiri seolah-olah ia membutuhkan pengulangan juga, “Aku juga,” ucap Lovino, tersendat, kemudian menengadah untuk menatap Arthur yang sudah lebih dulu menatapnya, “aku juga rindu kamu.”

*

Sebenarnya, kalau diminta menegaskan lagi, Arthur ragu-ragu apakah ia sungguhan rindu Lovino atau tidak. Sepertinya tidak. Dan Lovino pun tahu itu. Sentimen yang dibalas oleh Lovino pun seragu-ragu itu pula; ragu-ragu apakah ia sungguhan rindu Arthur atau tidak, dan sepertinya tidak.

Perang ini dimulai Arthur dengan sendiri. Tentu ia dapat bantuan, tapi bantuan itu datang semata-mata dalam bentuk barang, perlengkapan, obat-obatan. Tentu pula itu berguna, dan sangat membantunya, tapi bukan itu, _bukan itu._ Francis tumbang setelah dilumpuhkan. Alfred taktahu di mana rimbanya. Sedangkan yang Arthur butuhkan adalah teman.

Ketika intuisinya menyadari ada eksistensi Lovino di dalam kapal kargo, Arthur memang langsung memburu menyusul. Bukan karena itu Lovino. Tapi karena ia adalah personifikasi negara yang sama sepertinya, nyata dan berapi-api dan berdaya, dan barangkali bisa menawarkan apa yang sedang Arthur sangat butuhkan: pertemanan. 

Lovino menyadari itu, ketika melihat kobaran dalam sorot mata Arthur meredup. Sama sekaratnya dengan Antonio dalam ingatannya. Ia tak ingin mengulangi hal itu lagi—sungguh, ia tak mau, tidaktidaktidak—maka ia mengulurkan tangannya. Mengatakan rindu juga.

Pintu kabin terketuk, lalu membuka.

Keduanya menoleh.

“Arthur, sebentar lagi kapal menurunkan sauh.”

Arthur lekas berdiri. “Terima kasih,” sahut Arthur. Ia mengangguk pada awak yang mengabarinya. Lovino sendiri bergegas berdiri pula. Ia menoleh lagi pada awak di pintu, yang cukup peka untuk segera pergi dan menghilang dari pandangan. 

Lovino menatap Arthur canggung. 

Arthur tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

“Itu tadi ucapan untuknya?” tanya Lovino, entah dari mana nekat bertanya demikian.

“Bukan, itu untukmu.”

“Oh.” Lovino menanggapi kelewat cepat. Ia gelagapan, sebelum berdeham dan mengontrol nada bicaranya agar kembali sombong seperti semula. “Uhm. Sudah kuduga.”

Arthur tertawa. Lovino terkejut, taksiap dengan reaksi itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Ternyata Antonio benar, pikirnya, orang Inggris ini selalu tanpa permisi; menciptakan kesan hangat bersahabat yang aneh dalam perasaannya.

**Author's Note:**

> hai mbil! ini untukmu. aku kangen arthur/lovino lagi hahaha dan jadilah aku bikin ini. fik ini adalah salah satu dari sedikit yang kuselesaikan dengan sangaaaat lama lol, banyak berhenti-lanjut dan maju-mundurnya. sepertinya dipengaruhi oleh lamanya waktuku nggak nulis hhhh. semangat selalu. apa pun yang sedang diperjuangkan: yok, bisa yok!!
> 
> rindu kamu selalu :P


End file.
